


A Bizarre View in Little Rodentia

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of Zootopia's smallest creatures is in crisis, causing Judy to want to make sure someone from her past is okay.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 23
Kudos: 51





	A Bizarre View in Little Rodentia

“Clawhauser to Wildehopps.”  
  
Judy quickly grabbed the mic in the ZPD cruiser and replied.  
  
“This is Judy here, over.” Judy removed her finger from the button and turned to face Nick in the passenger seat. “I really wish he would stop using that callsign for us.”  
  
“I know right Carrots? Almost implies we’re dating… Oh wait.” Nick stopped as Clawhausers voice came back on.  
  
“Officer Hopps, please transfer to channel 7 on RPD’s lines. They have a situation and you’re the only guys in the ZPD or the RPD who can help. Over.”  
  
“RPD? Does he mean the Little Rodentia…” Judy trailed off before getting on the mic again. “Hopps here again, did you mean Rodentia Police Department? Over.”  
  
“Confirming Rodentia Police, just switch to their channel or advise if you’re unable to help so we can find another officer, over.” Clawhauser unclicked the microphone and quietly muttered to himself. “Come on Judy… take the call… you’re probably the best bunny for the job..”  
  
“Nick, can you switch the radio for me?”  
  
Nick nodded and dialed the radio controls. Suddenly the relatively quiet cruiser lit up with radio chatter.   
  
“Dispatch to Brie, ZPD confirms contact, over.”  
  
“Brie to Dispatch, thank you, over.”  
  
“Dispatch to all units, confirming that Rodentia Hospital has two on standby, over, please allow all passage to Ambu-buses.”  
  
Judy grabbed the button on the mic and clicked it down, noticing a brief pause in chatter, the red ‘on air’ indicator briefly lit up before being cut short. “What?” she exclaimed.  
  
“Dispatch to Ebichu, over.”  
  
“Ebichu to Dispatch and all units, still trying to find out more information about our potential, landlord and building owner are still completely AWOL, over.”  
  
“Thanks Ebichu Dispatch to Chip, go ahead, over.”  
  
“Chip here, I’ve confirmed from the neighbours she had an argument loudly a few weeks back. There’s some potential domestics over the past year that were never called in because nobody thought it got bad enough and I have a name, a first name: Alexis. That’s all I got, over.”  
  
“Dispatch to Brie, anything further to add, over?”  
  
“Brie here, nothing.. .Thanks Chip and Ebichu, you’re doing your best. Reminder to all units we are dealing with a class 2 situation. Keep radio chatter as short as possible. Over.”  
  
“Dispatch to ZPD 3, you’re up, over.”  
  
“I think that’s us Carrots.” Nick said from the cruiser.  
  
“Dispatch to ZPD 3…”  
  
Judy hastily grabbed the comm and spoke.  
  
“This is officer Hopps and Wilde of the ZPD, apparently you need assistance… We’re ready and willing. What’s going on?”  
  
“Carrots…” Nick shook his head.  
  
“Over!” Judy added.  
  
“Dispatch to Officer Brie, go ahead, over.”  
  
Nick looked at Judy. “Did they just… ignore us? Yeesh, I get that was probably not your finest moment on the radio but..”  
  
Judy shot a furtive glance over at Nick before focusing back on the road heading towards Little Rodentia.  
  
“Brie to ZPD 3. Thank Matthias we got someone. This is Officer Brie of RPD… I am pointmouse for a situation here in Leopard-Rameo. Do either of you officers have crisis negotiation and conflict resolution training?”  
  
“Hopps here, I have both and my partner is trained in de-escalation tactics, but he’s a rookie – over.”  
  
“Thank Mathias yet again. We have a rodent in Speedy Gonzales towers, top floor, who is threatening to jump. Unfortunately we had a major situation last night in Rodentia and our crisis specialists are all either burnt out, asleep and unreachable, or otherwise occupied, we greatly appreciate the assist. We’ve been trying with our regular officers but it isn’t getting through. Thankfully our mouse-in-crisis hasn’t become a pancake… yet… I’ll have dispatch fill you in on the rest.”  
  
~~~~

Judy slowly maneuvered herself and sat down on top of the large rodent skyscraper. _ “Oh this is such a scary idea…” _ Judy looked over at Nick, who was still visible as he stood on the ZPD side at the gates to the community, 50 Rodentia-sized blocks away. Nick smiled and gave Judy a thumbs-up mouthing what Judy was sure was a _ “you got this Carrots.” _  
  
Judy focused back on making sure she was seated properly. The mouse below, thankfully unaware of Judy above her, continued her yelling and telling off of the rodent officers in the streets as she leaned out the window.  
  
“Hi there little mouse.” Judy sweetly but loudly said as she looked down the skyscraper. Judy had to blink and adjust her eyes to the dozens of RPD cruisers, lights flashing below.

“Y… you’re a bunny?” The mouse shuddered and gasped looking up towards Judy. “Wait.. I recognize you? Why? What. No.”  
  
“Yep. I’m a big bunny all right. I’m from the Zootopia Police Force. The Rodentia Police have asked me to help you because they care alot about you. I'm not leaving.” Judy spoke as tenderly as possible.  
  
“Well I don’t care about them! I want them to leave and you too. I want to end my story _ my _ way and they’re in the way!”   
  
_ “Carrots, I’ve got some info from the RPD. Her name is Alexis Shortale and it sounds like she’s had a bad breakup and lost a lot of her friends. I don’t know anything else. They’re trying to dig. Remember; connect and empathize.” _ Judy heard the voice in her commpiece and looked up at Nick, nodding.  
  
“Having a rough time eh?” Judy said “I’ve had those…. Oh believe me… I’ve had those.”  
  
“Pfft. Like a cop would know what I’ve had to deal with. Especially not the celebrated Judy Hopps. I just realized why I recognize you.” Alexis squeaked out. “Must be so easy for you, the star of the ZPD…”  
  
“Umm…” Judy mumbled.  
  
_ “You’re doing fine Carrots… just let her get whatever it is out.” _ Nick’s voice once again carried through the mic.  
  
Judy deeply inhaled looking down at the mouse who looked up at her before looking back towards the RPD officers below. “YOU THINK YOU ALL ARE SO SPECIAL. WITH YOUR BADGES AND EVERYTHING! I OUTTA JUMP OUT THIS WINDOW RIGHT NOW AND DIRTY ALL OF YOU WITH MYSELF!” Alexis finished her outburst as tears started to stream.  
  
Judy gulped “Alexis, don’t. I don’t know what happened but… It’s not worth it. It never is. Things can change, you can change, people can change… you just need to try. Please… tell me what’s going on.”  
  
“Oh yeah. What the fuzz would you know about that, dear?” Alexis looked back up at Judy. “My husband divorced me. We had been married five years…. Five wonderful, awful years in which I sacrificed so much, only for him to run off with the next person who ‘felt his soul’ more. And then, he took so many of my so-called friends with him… some friends they were. Turning on me… I’m just an awful, horrible mouse and I deserve it after all the things I've done.” Alexis finished, spitting down on the side wall of the apartment towers.  
  
As Judy continued to look down, her feet dangling around apartment windows as big as her toe, she realized something. _ “Wait… my foot is close to this mouse… I wonder..” _  
  
“What do you have to say to that you stupid bunny?” Alexis rubbed her eyes, shaking off the tears.  
  
Judy snapped out of her thoughts. “Honestly, Alexis… It sucks. I…”  
  
_ “Judy just remember the first rule; only speak about what you actually know.” _ Nicks voice shot over the comm.  
  
Alexis was looking up at Judy expectantly and Judy realized that she had the mouse's full attention.  
  
_ “Fine Nick, you dumb fox, I’ll do just that…” _  
  
“Alexis. I’ll admit that I am probably not as experienced as you are about some of this. When I was a kid all I wanted to be was a cop. The first bunny on the force. I focused on that exclusively and only that. I had no time for dating or no care for it. It’s only recently that I’ve even been romantic with anyone. And they’re not even the same species as me.” Judy looked up at Nick briefly before looking back down.

“As for people being bad and doing bad things… Well… In my youth I had a bully, A really big mean one who pushed me down in the dirt and called me all sorts of names. He’s reformed himself, even giving me an apology after all these years and from what I gather is a pretty nice guy. Even me, I once said some things I really regretted, on TV no less, and almost lost the most dear friend to me. But I didn’t lose them, as forgiveness and change is always possible. Even for a sometimes potentially stupid bunny like me. You see Alexis, our stories are always unfolding and can twist and turn and change and have their ups and downs… But that’s okay, because we have to try, try everything and keep trying… We have to care, and Alexis… trust me, I care about you “

“What you?... The bunny hero. You... ” Alexis stuttered, her tense shoulders loosened and she looked down at the officers below, suddenly unsure of everything.  
  
_ “Aww, such a sentimental bunny.” _ Nick thought to himself as he observed and heard the situation unfolding, leaning on Little Rodentia’s tall fence  
  
Judy noticed the shift below. _ “Now or never” _ . Judy braced herself with her paw, her arm using the roof of the building for support and slowly stuck out her hindleg, reaching it down carefully, ever so carefully placing two toes between the mouse...  
  
_ “Soft… so soft and fuzzy…” _ Alexis thought to herself as the bunny toes enveloped her shoulders and neck. _ “Wait.. did she say she cares? Nobody cares about me… I’m just a dumb homely doormouse…” _  
  
“You care?” Alexis looked up to the bunny officer, unsure if she wanted to struggle free or keep enveloped in the rabbits toes.  
  
“I do,” Judy spoke softly. “I care about all the animals in Zootopia and beyond. Whether the smallest mouse like yourself or the biggest giraffe… I care because I want to see everyone try and write their own wonderful story. I’m going to bring you up, okay?”  
  
Alexis nodded. Judy carefully lifted the mouse up from her foot to her hands, gently cupping the mouse in her paws.

“Wow… Speaking of big... it’s kinda weird how big you are. I heard there’s an arctic shrew who’s boss of a big company in Tundratown who gets carried all day by polar bears… if I’m honest. It’s kinda scary…” The mouse squeakily carried on, panting. “And you’re not even half that size.”  
  
“You know what was really scary…” Judy spoke making sure the small creature in her hand had her attention. “A good mouse like yourself almost ending their story…”  
  
“A good mouse?” Alexis started to cry again. “Ma’am… I’m not a good mouse, at least… I don’t think…. Nobody has ever really...”  
  
“Miss Shortale… there were at least three rodents, two from your building and one friend who called your crisis in. Clearly a few care enough about you.” Judy said as she started to kneel down. “Also all these RPD officers and me and my partner in the ZPD care about you. I'm going to put you down for the RPD officers now, okay?”  
  
The small mouse nodded again and rubbed her face, continuing to cry as Judy’s paw hit the pavement. RPD officers hopped on Judy’s hand and wrapped the mouse in a blanket, another started speaking to Alexis, guiding the mouse off Judy’s hand.  
  
As all the rodents vacated off Judy’s hand, Judy was sure she saw Alexis look back up at her and mouth a “Thank you.”  
  
Judy carefully stood up and nodded to Nick, who was sighing and clutching his chest in relief.  
  


~~~~  
  
“You okay, Judy…” Nick trailed off as he drove the ZPD cruiser.  
  
Judy sighed. “You really must be worried for me… it’s rare for you to call me by my actual name…”  
  
Nick reached over, removing a hand from the steering wheel and gingerly grabbed one of Judy’s paws. “Judy…..”  
  
“I’m fine… I mean… I’m not but I will be. I’ve… I’ve never had to talk someone down with something that hit me… so close to home... I need to get home and make a phone call… there’s someone I need to call. Can you come too… for moral support?”  
  
“Anything for you, Carrots…” Nick nodded and looked consolingly at her briefly. “Although, can we never deal with a city wide conspiracy leading to the removal of two Mayors again? As much as I will be there for you… that wasn’t fun.”  
  
Judy smiled briefly before lifting Nicks paw up and putting it near the steering wheel. “Please focus on driving.”  
  
~~~~  
  
Judy sat on her bed, her head resting against Nick’s shoulders as she heard the phone ringing on the other end.  
  
“Hey Gideon.”  
  
“Yeah I know, weird to get a call from me. No no the pies are fine… at least I assume they are?” Judy shrugged. “I’m not at the family farm right now, still in Zootopia… Look, Gideon… I just... I just wanted to tell you again thanks and how much your apology meant to me. Regardless of anything in your past I think you’re a good person and I don’t know if you do but I don’t want you to dwell on…”  
  
As Judy continued to talk on the phone, Nick put an arm around Judy and rested the top of his muzzle on her head, his free hand was tracing up and down the back of his rabbit friend, trying to do anything to keep her calm. _ “She’s such a good bunny… I just wish I could do more sometimes…What does she see in a fox like me…?” _  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Commission: A Bizarre View by EeviArt](https://www.deviantart.com/eeviart/art/Commission-A-Bizarre-View-808150494)


End file.
